School Snack
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Snack time at school is very enjoyable, except when your mom doesn't have the money to buy you any snacks, but as usual one of the Stokes' kids comes to the rescue! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

School Snack

"Alright, Houston's table may go get their snacks, they are being nice and quiet." Miss Pauley told the kids at Houston's table.

Houston and the other kids at his table hurriedly went to get their snacks, only one little boy didn't move.

"Don't you have snack Ben?" Miss Pauley asked.

"No." He said sadly.

"I'm all out of my snack too, but I bet someone will share with you." Miss Pauley assured him with a smile.

Usually Miss Pauley had snacks in case her students ran out or didn't have any but she had run out and hadn't made it to the store to buy more.

"Would someone share with Ben?" Miss Pauley asked the kids at the table.

"I will." Houston immediately volunteered.

"Thank you Houston." Miss Pauley told him.

Houston poured out some of his cheesy crackers from the box for himself and some for Ben, they were Houston's favorite kind of snack and so he was happy Jackie had just bought him another package of them.

"Thank you Houston." Ben said happily as he ate one of his crackers.

"You're welcome, you should tell your mommy to buy you some, they are yummy." Houston responded.

"My mommy can't buy me any, she don't have any money for them." Ben replied.

"My mommy will buy you some, let's go tell her." Houston said before he turned his attention to his teacher.

"Miss Pauley can we go see my mommy?" He asked.

"Let me see what your mom's schedule is right now." She told him.

She checked the teacher schedule that hung on the wall which had all the times of every teacher's specialist and lunch schedules.

"Your mom's class is in library right now so you can go see her but do it fast, otherwise you'll miss story time." Miss Pauley told them.

Both boys hurriedly and happily left the room.

"Mommy, will you buy Ben some snacks, his mommy has no money." Houston told Jackie as they walked into her classroom.

"Sure Bud, what kind of snacks would you like?" Jackie asked him with a smile.

"The same kind as Houston's snack, they are yummy." He replied.

"What kind of snack do you have again Houston?" She asked, these days she could barely remember her own name, pregnancy brain was very real.

"Cheesy crackers mommy." Houston told her as if he thought she was crazy for not knowing that.

"Oh that's right, ok sweetie, I will buy you some." Jackie promised Ben.

"Thank you Houston's mommy." Ben told her happily.

"You're welcome." Jackie said with a smile.

"Bye mommy, we have to go, it's story time." Houston said as he turned towards the door.

"Bye boys, have a good rest of your day." Jackie told them before they left the room.

After the students left for the day Jackie started to clean up her classroom so she could leave right on time, she was tired and her feet and ankles were killing her, she didn't really want to cook dinner tonight, hopefully Nick would be ok with ordering a pizza.

She was just about done cleaning the room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jackie said.

"Hi hon, how was your day?" Nick asked.

"Good, I'm tired though. How was work last night?" She asked him.

"It was good, sort of long but we solved our case." He responded.

"That's good." She said.

"Yeah. Hey would it be alright if I picked up some fried chicken for dinner, I've wanted some since last night and it's all Greg's fault." Nick said with a chuckle.

"I'm not even going to ask why it's Greg's fault." Jackie responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, its better you didn't, but would it be ok if I picked some up?"

"Yeah that sounds great, I don't really feel like cooking, I was actually going to see if you'd be ok with ordering a pizza but chicken sounds good too, anything sounds good as long as I don't have to make it."

"If you'd rather have pizza we could have that, I don't care."

"Chicken's good." She assured him.

"Ok, I'll go get some." He told her.

"Thanks honey, oh and while you're at the store would you pick up a box of cheesy crackers?" She asked.

"Pregnancy craving?" He quipped.

"No, they aren't for me, they are for a student."

"Sure they are." He responded.

She laughed.

"I'll see you in a bit, love you." She told him before she hung up the phone.

Jackie was glad that she didn't have to make dinner, and she was even happier that Ben would have his snacks tomorrow!

The End!


End file.
